The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a rack which is simple in construction and can be easily installed.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a washroom rack of the prior art is attached to the wall of the washroom for holding a soap. The prior art washroom rack can not be securely attached to wall and is thus apt to become detached from the washroom wall.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rack comprising a plurality of support rods and support frames, and a tray. The support frames are attached securely to the wall of a room for supporting the support rods. The tray is held by the support rods. The rack is designed to hold a plurality of articles such as towels, soap, etc. The tray is used to hold the soap. The support rods are used to hold the tray as well as the towels.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.